Islamul paradoxal
Interviu acordat lui 'Slavoj Žižek ' thumb|right|300px|Slavoj Žižek Ați scris adesea despre religie, în special despre iudaism și creștinism. Spuneți-mi, vă rog, ce este islamul pentru dumneavoastră? Găsiți în el ceva incitant din punct de vedere filozofic? Ipoteza mea filozofică este că în orice religie se află ceva tăinuit, ceva fără de care aceasta nu ar fi în stare să persiste, dar despre care nu se cade să vorbești în mod deschis. Aceasta e un soi de abordare freudiană, dar nu în sens obișnuit, de reducție la o traumă psihologică sau alta, ci în sensul căutării unor istorii ascunse. Dacă te apropii de islam de pe o astfel de poziție, poți identifica în el foarte multe lucruri interesante. În locul proverbialului antifeminism, vom descoperi că fără de femeie se clatină însuși fundamentul constitutiv al islamului. Evident, pentru așa-numiții fundamentaliști, cel mai înfricoșător fapt îl constituie femeile și libertatea lor sexuală – dar eu tocmai în asta văd o reacție la rolul covârșitor al femeilor pentru faza embrionară a islamului ca religie. Când citesc miturile de început ale islamului (povestea lui Avraam și a celor două soții ale sale), nu pot să nu observ că se lasă un văl peste figura mamei unice, indiferent de cum i-am spune astăzi. Altfel spus, încă de la începuturi, islamul se dovedește a nu fi fost o religie patriarhală, în sensul că, spre deosebire de iudaism și de creștinism, unde Dumnezeu este Tatăl, din el lipsește reprezentarea despre familie. Leitmotivul islamului îl constituie faptul că credinciosul este un orfan, iar Dumnezeu nu este numit Tată niciunde. În mare parte, asta poate duce la niște consecințe politice extrem de tensionate: în calitate de comunitate, islamul trebuie să se fundamenteze de la zero, în construcția lui nu există familie sau o tradiție familială, pe care să se poată baza. Pornind de la această înțelegere a statutului specific al femeii în islam, dar și de la faptul că putem găsi politică în chiar miezul său, încerc să clarific câteva marote contemporane ale acestei religii, însă propun în același timp propria mea viziune asupra acesteia – o dublă viziune, așa cum mi se pare, adică am observat cum poate fi examinat islamul, în partea lui fundamentalistă (prin opoziția față de libertățile contemporane, față de feminism ș.a.m.d.), dar în el poate fi identificat, chiar într-o măsură mai mare decât în alte religii, un potențial politic radical (ceva în genul noilor forme comunitare ș.a.m.d.). În felul acesta găsesc un potențial în islam, ceea ce îl și face incitant pentru mine. Dar fără a-mi asuma sarcina de a-l justifica – acest potențial poate fi unul pozitiv, dar poate fi și unul negativ. Aș vrea să mă feresc de extreme: cum este aceea în care islamul este văzut ca o formă de fascism incipient, antidemocrație și celelalte, la fel cum este și cealaltă extremă, când este ridicat în slăvi în mod exagerat, considerându-l mult mai revoluționar decât alte religii, singurul în stare să umfle borșul capitalismului etc. Ați putea preciza ceva mai detaliat cum vedeți rolul femeii în islam? S-ar părea că opuneți acest rol modelului oriental al femeii. Ideea mea poate fi rezumată cam în felul următor. Mitul rasist standard vehiculat în Occident spune că noi suntem niște ființe extrem de raționale și de patriarhale, că ne raportăm la originile noastre masculine, dar că ar trebui să eradicăm această prejudecată, să ne întoarcem în sfârșit privirile către Orient și să împrumutăm de-acolo componenta feminină dispărută… Evident, nu este vorba despre Orientul real, ci despre reprezentarea mitică occidentală asupra acestuia, conform căreia zeii Occidentului sunt mereu bărbați, în timp ce în Orient cultura este mai feminină, mai pasivă, mai sensibilă ș.a.m.d. Reiese că islamul nu are încotro s-o apuce: el se află exact la mijlocul distanței dintre Occident și Orient, perturbându-le comunicarea, ca-ntr-o familie armonioasă aproape perfectă, compusă din femininul și masculinul originar. În ce mă privește, nu cred că trebuie să-mi asum neapărat un scop feminist, să caut vreo zeiță prepatriarhală ș.a.m.d. Nu există nici un potențial eliberator în această abordare, întrucât în cadrul „religiilor feminine” reale femeile sunt înrobite și mai mult. Teza mea afirmă, în schimb, că dacă răzuim suprafața și privim cu atenție femeia pe care islamul încearcă să o supună propriului control, vom descoperi că aceasta deține o cunoaștere abundentă și un potențial sexual abundent. Imaginea femeilor în islam este mult mai incitantă și mai interesantă decât imaginea bărbaților. Dacă vă amintiți, acum câțiva ani a izbucnit un scandal asurzitor în mass-media australiană, după ce un cleric islamist local a comparat o femeie violată cu o bucată de carne crudă, pe care au scos-o din ambalaj și au lăsat-o în stradă, după care a venit un câine și a mâncat-o. Iar întrebarea era următoarea: se cade învinuit câinele care a mâncat bucata de carne abandonată sau, dimpotrivă, este vinovat imbecilul care a abandonat bucata de carne în stradă? Evident, clericul compara cu bucata de carne scoasă din ambalaj și lăsată în stradă acea femeie care a ieșit în stradă neacoperită (i.e. neconformă cu datul islamului). Publicul feministo-progresist a izbucnit indignat: a pus semnul egal între o femeie și o bucată de carne etc.! Dar în același timp au omis din vedere altceva: că bărbatul a fost comparat cu un câine; că în prezența femeii, bărbatul se comportă precum câinele în prezența cărnii, că nu este capabil să se opună dorințelor. Cu alte cuvinte, femeii îi este prescrisă în acest caz o rată mai mare de etică, însemnând că este de la sine înțeles ca femeia să-și poată controla comportamentul, în timp ce bărbatul dimpotrivă. Când bărbatul vede o femeie, acesta explodează de dorință pur și simplu. Astfel, în islam m-au interesat foarte mult două lucruri: pe de o parte, dorința de a controla femeia ca gen și suprasexualizarea acesteia, iar pe de altă parte, faptul că femeia este considerată ca fiind un adevărat agent etic. Acesta este segmentul care mă captivează când studiez tradițiile religioase – existența unor presupoziții interne invizibile, ca să spun așa, istoria „cealaltă”. Dar ce credeți despre arta islamică, despre islam ca formă artistică? Cu toții cunoaștem, evident, că în islam, la fel ca în iudaism, interdicția de a reprezenta chipul lui Dumnezeu este o realitate. Și poate că în acest punct se ascunde rădăcina conflictului dintre evrei și arabi, deoarece ambele religii, în ansamblu, seamănă una cu cealaltă. Spre nemulțumirea câtorva dintre prietenii mei, am ales întotdeauna să vorbesc nu despre civilizația iudeo-creștină, ci despre cea iudeo-islamică, iudeo-musulmană. Cât privește tabuul reprezentării nu numai a chipului lui Dumnezeu, cât și al oamenilor, acesta este activ numai în sânul sunniților. Nu demult, un prieten s-a întors din Iran și mi-a adus în dar portretul unui adolescent cu un chip extrem de feminin. Mi-a spus că este Mohammad în anii tinereții și că astfel de portrete poți vedea aproape în fiecare casă iraniană. Așa sau altminteri, în islam mă atrage cel mai mult faptul că datorită direcției iconoclaste a apărut înclinația pentru arta ornamentală abstractă. Interzicerea reprezentării, dintr-un anumit punct de vedere, poate dăuna artei. Dar eu cred că aici poate apărea, în chip paradoxal, o nouă dimensiune – islamul poate pătrunde în contemporaneitate prin arta lui abstractă. Pentru că ceva asemănător se întâmplă, spre exemplu, în știința fizicii contemporane. Știați că mai mulți teoreticieni de frunte din domeniul fizicii cuantice sunt musulmani din punctul de vedere ale confesiunii religioase? Altfel spus, imaginea universului, așa cum apare în fizica cuantică, este una a unui univers extrem de abstract din punct de vedere formal, iar această imagine este mult mai apropiată de islam. Pare paradoxal, dar așa e: științele contemporane sunt compatibile cu islamul într-o măsură mult mai mare decât cu creștinismul. Pentru că, în ciuda afirmației lui Papa Benedict al XVI-lea, care a acuzat islamul de iraționalitate, din punctul de vedere al islamului, creștinismul nu este nici el rațional în totalitate. Creștinii, după părerea lor, sunt extrem de sentimentali, pe când musulmanii sunt perfect raționali. Chiar îmi pot imagina surpriza neașteptată când islamul, despre care în genere se spune că pune la înghesuială arta contemporană ca nici o altă religie, va săvârși un salt revoluționar în arta ultra-contemporană. Priviți filmele iraniene, pe Kiarostami și ceilalți. Kiarostami nu este doar un liberal occidental, încercând să își mențină statutul de artist în mijlocul unui regim islamic (exact așa obișnuiesc să-l caracterizeze mass-mediile occidentale) – este evident că peliculele lui Kiarostami sunt islamice în spirit, chiar în mod deliberat. Ne lovim, din nou, de același paradox: tot ce apare ca interferență (tradiție religioasă), poate să fie, în realitate, pântecele din care să ia naștere fenomene foarte interesante, spre exemplu în câmpul artelor contemporane. Nu avem cum să știm cu exactitate ce se întâmplă, însă nu putem să nu vedem că islamul are acest potențial. Legat de imaginea islamului în mass-media, mulți își amintesc mai întâi de 11 septembrie 2001. Cum vă raportați dumneavoastră la acest eveniment din punct de vedere istorico-filozofic? Se pleacă, de obicei, de la presupoziția că anii 1990 ai secolului XX au fost anii sfârșitului utopiilor, apusul tuturor viselor social-democrate și comuniste, când am adoptat cu toții capitalismul liberal ș.a.m.d. Însă pentru mine, utopie erau tocmai anii 1990, utopia Fukuyama, adică momentul sfârșitului istoriei, momentul triumfului democrației liberale la nivel mondial. Dacă 11 septembrie are vreun sens, atunci acesta este semnalul brutal al sfârșitului utopiilor. Am revenit din nou în istorie: e totul din nou descoperit, totul e în suspensie, în timp ce democrația capitalist-liberală, în realitate, nu rezolvă nimic. De aceea sunt convins că astăzi trăim niște vremuri extrem de interesante. 11 septembrie a fost începutul apusului hegemoniei americane. Parțial din motive istorice, parțial din cauza stupidității politicii americane, dar SUA se îndreaptă inexorabil în jos. E limpede că lumea se îndreaptă către multipolaritate, cu centre ca India, China, SUA, America Latină, Europa, Rusia. E o perioadă extrem de interesantă, dar și periculoasă, pentru că încă nu există reguli noi, o formulă nouă a conviețuirii mondiale, suntem abia în căutări. Cea mai importantă însemnătate pentru mine a evenimentelor din 11 septembrie este tocmai asta: faptul că încă nu avem o formulă a conviețuirii. Care a fost impactul tuturor acestora asupra artei? Eu nu mă descurc așa bine în câmpul artelor frumoase, dar să aruncăm o privire asupra cinemaului. S-ar putea să nu fiți de acord cu mine, dar eu văd o speranță în faptul că hegemonia Hollywoodului asupra culturii de masă se destramă, în plus, nu este o destrămare ca înainte, când mai apăreau din când în când filme de artă modeste, astăzi Hollywoodul pierde teren chiar pe propriul teritoriu. De exemplu, vă amintiți peliculele chinezești Hero (2002), House of Flying Daggers (2004) și altele? Vă jur, chinezii produc astăzi filme istorice mult mai bune decât Hollywoodul, pentru care acestea au fost întotdeauna specialitatea casei! Chiar și la voi, în Rusia, au fost două filme care au intrat în box-office-ul occidental acum câțiva ani; unul din ele era o versiune rusească a lui The Matrix (1999), un soi de thriller paranoic științifico-fantastic… În propria mea țară, Slovenia, știți cine-i cel mai cunoscut scriitor rus? Aleksandra Marinina, autoare de romane detectivistice. E oarecum amuzant, pentru că nu e deloc o scriitoare atât de talentată! Însă, după părerea mea, acesta e un semn bun: asistăm la prăbușirea colonialismului american și a hegemoniei în câmpul culturii de masă. Mai există un autor rus destul de cunoscut în Slovenia, care scrie pe teme istorice, despre veacul al XIX-lea ș.a.m.d., Akunin. La nivel mondial, de o popularitate foarte mare se bucură și alți autori din Germania, Spania, Argentina, Brazilia, Islanda (a cărei populație este de numai 300 de mii de locuitori!), Elveția… De pe poziția mea socială, aceste fapte mi se par mult mai interesante decât așa-numita artă înaltă. Toate acestea sunt extrem de captivante pentru mine. Dar cum stau lucrurile în artă în țările musulmane? Participă în vreun fel la acest front artistic global? Aici nu cunosc prea multe, ceea ce mai cunosc cât de cât este cum stau lucrurile în Iran. E o țară extrem de interesantă, cum știți, ei nu sunt arabi. Mai mult decât în oricare țară arabă, Iranul este dominat de o adevărată avangardă artistică și intelectuală. Sub vălul statului musulman totalitar trăiește și se dezvoltă cultura extrem de bogată a societății civile. Și nu e vorba numai de Kiarostami, cunoscut de toată lumea în Occident. Iranul, din punctul meu de vedere, este actualmente una din cele mai interesante țări la capitolul artei contemporane. Ați crescut în vremea Iugoslaviei, cu o comunitate mare de musulmani. Ați putea să ne vorbiți puțin despre arta musulmană de atunci? În acei ani, Iugoslavia începuse deja să se destrame, spiritual să se destrame, dacă mă pot exprima așa. Pe la mijlocul anilor 1970, în Slovenia, spre exemplu, nimeni nu era interesat de cum decurg lucrurile în celelalte republici. Sistemul comunist era unul relativ liberal, puteam circula liber în Occident. Mai toți oamenii cu care am comunicat erau germani, francezi, englezi ș.a. Bineînțeles, cunoșteam câțiva oameni care locuiau în Sarajevo, dar nimeni nu se gândea la ei ca la musulmani. Singurul lucru interesant, iar aici întrevăd un alt potențial eliberator al islamului, a fost că de-a lungul anilor 1970-1980, adică în decursul ultimelor două decenii de viață ale Iugoslaviei, cel mai cosmopolit, cel mai viu oraș din punctul de vedere al filmelor, al muzicii ș.a.m.d. era Sarajevo, în special datorită comunității musulmane. Iată un alt frumos paradox. Un paradox și mai mare este că în Iugoslavia s-a spus întotdeauna despre Sarajevo că în el locuiesc mai mulți evrei, decât musulmani, chiar dacă, în realitate, majoritatea evreilor părăsiseră demult acest oraș din diverse motive. Dar evreii care au ales să rămână, nu doar că au fost tolerați, ci s-au simțit foarte Ok. Altfel spus, chiar și în timpul Iugoslaviei, perspectiva de ansamblu era că datorită caracterului musulman al Bosniei, aceasta e una din cele mai tolerante dintre țări. Nimeni nu vedea lucrurile altfel. Ultima întrebare: v-a influențat în vreun fel filozofia medievală islamică? În nici un fel, iar pentru asta mai că nu sunt acuzat de rasism. Probabil cunoașteți povestea cum că în Evul Mediu lumea islamică era mult mai civilizată decât Europa. Este adevărat, dar dacă e să vorbim fără ocoliș, în arsenalul lor filozofic figurează doar câteva nume, de tipul lui Avicenna. Dar aceștia erau cu toții copiști, ei copiau lucrările altora, în cel mai bun caz le și comentau. Nu sunt de acord când se spune că din cauza eurocentrismului nu suntem în stare să apreciem creațiile musulmanilor – algoritmul, conceptul de zero ș.cl. Ei nu au creat nimic, pur și simplu au tranzitat aceste idei din India în Europa. Nu cred că filozofia este punctul lor forte. Pe mine islamul mă interesează ca fenomen politic și religios, poziția mea filozofică este profund eurocentristă: există filozofi englezi, ruși ș.a.m.d. Filozofia se află pe spațiul dintre Moscova și Londra, înafara acestui spațiu filozofia nu există. Despre Slavoj Zizek Slavoj Žižek este cercetător la Institutul de Sociologie şi Filozofie al Universităţii Ljubljana, şi Director Internaţional al Institutului Birkbeck de Ştiinţe Umane al Universităţii din Londra. Filosof lacanian, lucrînd în tradiţiile continentale ale hegelianismului, marxismului şi teoriei critice, devine după 1989 unul dintre cei mai reputaţi intelectuali publici pe plan mondial. Printre cărţile sale amintim: The Sublime Object of Ideology (1989), Enjoy Your Symptom! (1992), The Ticklish Subject (1999), Did Somebody Say Totalitarianism? (2001), Repeating Lenin (2001), The Puppet and the Dwarf: The Perverse Core of Christianity (2003), The Parallax View (2006), Philosophy in the Present (2010, cu Alain Badiou), The Idea of Communism (2010). Sursa * CriticaAtac.ro Categorie:Islam